


Safe Hands

by Ixthalia



Series: The Kinky Alphabet [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, Older Man/Younger Woman, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Self Confidence Issues, Sexual Inexperience, Sub Peter Parker, Unprotected Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ixthalia/pseuds/Ixthalia
Summary: *C is for Cuckolding*Peter trusts Tony with everything...even the reader.
Relationships: Minor Tony Stark/Peter Parker - Relationship, Peter Parker/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Series: The Kinky Alphabet [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032903
Comments: 6
Kudos: 182





	Safe Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I really am trying to make these things short! I really am! I guess I just don't know how to *shrug* but maybe by the end of this series I'll have it figured out!
> 
> Also, Peter and the reader's age is not specified, but I had them pegged as 18 in my head as I wrote this. Inexperienced, but legal!

She shivered as unfamiliar, calloused fingers slipped under her shirt to graze along her hip.

“Nervous, sweetheart?” Tony whispered, his breath tickling her neck.

Her eyes darted to Peter, who was sitting on the edge of the seat Tony had dragged into the bedroom.

Peter looked positively wrecked. His chestnut hair was ruffled, his eyes dark and lust-filled, and his bottom lip pinched between his teeth.

“A-A bit,” she admitted, “I…I really wanna do this though…”

She licked her lips, her heart racing as Tony gripped her hips.

“You do?”

She nodded quickly, breath catching in her throat at the feel of him hard against the curve of her ass.

It was a wild, filthy idea – to make love to another man while her boyfriend watched.

She’d initially refused of course. She was a good girlfriend; loyal and content with the comfortable relationship she had with Peter.

Why jeopardize it for one night?

“Does Pete not know what he’s doing in the bedroom, sweetheart?”

She squeezed her thighs together, desperate for some relief. They’d hardly begun, Tony was just holding her, and already she was wet and wanting.

“I-I…”

Tony kissed her neck, chuckling as she melted against him.

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” he reached around to the button of her jean shorts, slowly popping it and toying with her zipper, “you can be honest with me…”

Peter was sweet and tender. Comfortable, in all ways.

And she adored him for it.

But his proposal had her considering for the first time what something a bit…different, was like. They’d been each others ‘firsts’ after all. What would it be like with someone a bit rougher? Someone with a bit more experience?

What sort of things could she _feel_ with someone like that?

“I love him,” she whispered, her chest tight, “he’s good to me…”

“I’m sure he is, sweet girl,” Tony nipped her shoulder, “it’s just like Pete to always try his best…”

His hand slipped inside her shorts, strong fingers pressing against her over the damp fabric of her cotton panties.

A shaky breath left her and when he started to rub her, her knees threatened to give out.

“You’re so wet,” he practically purred, “oh, sweetheart, I’m going to ruin you…”

She gasped, rolling her head back to rest against his shoulder as he hooked his fingers under the hem of her panties. When his warm, rough fingers finally met her slick, tender flesh she whined.

“Oh, sweetheart…you need me? Don’t you?”

He parted her folds, sliding his finger up and down her, seemingly content to explore her, before zeroing in on her clit.

“You need a real man…someone who knows how to make you forget your name when you cum…”

She trembled.

“Make you forget all about Pete,” he breathed against the shell of her ear, “make you crave my cock…”

He pinched and roughly flicked her clit. It felt was almost too much, and when a sharp cry left her, he dialed it back.

“You trust me?” he asked, not slowing his movements.

She was desperate for more, and quickly nodded as she rolled her hips.

“Use your words, sweet girl.”

“Y-Yes!” she gasped, “I-I-I trust you!”

His fingers left her to grip her hips and she whimpered.

Tony chuckled. He smacked her ass as he stepped back from her.

“Then take off your clothes and lie down on the bed.”

She swallowed hard and stumbled over to his bed. The fog that clouded her mind cleared enough that, when she finally reached her destination, she realized it really was going to happen.

Another man was going to see her naked, was going to make love to her…

Nervously, she glanced over her shoulder and saw that Tony’s focus was on Peter. He’d unbuckled the younger man’s belt and shoved his hand into his pants. Peter was writhing and moaning in his seat as Tony stroked him.

“You don’t know what to do with this, don’t you, Pete?”

She hadn’t been too sure about this part – the humiliation. But Peter had explained to her that he needed it; that he wanted it so badly it embarrassed him. And now that they were here, in the moment, she had to admit it was a sight to behold.

Peter frantically shook his head.

“N-No, sir,” he bit his lip and groaned, “p-p-please…”

“Please what?”

“D-Don’t stop…”

But he did.

Peter’s whine was full of heartbreak.

“Tonight isn’t about you, kiddo,” Tony scolded, grabbing a fistful of Peter’s hair and jerking back his head, “it’s about your girl…”

Peter blinked quickly.

“I-I know, sir.”

He licked his lips as he squirmed.

She could see the head of his cock poking out of his jeans, could see the precum smeared on the bottom of his shirt.

“I-I want her to feel good…”

“Do you?”

“Y-Yes…sir, please…”

“You want me to fuck your girl?”

Peter lifted his hips, aching for the bliss Tony’s hands promised.

“Yes!” Peter hissed, “ _fuck_ , sir…p-please! S-Show me…”

“Show you what, kid? Show you how to get her mewling? How to make her cum?”

Peter’s response was a garbled stream of incoherent pleas.

Tony chuckled.

“I bet you can’t even do that, can you?”

Peter shook his head and Tony loosened his grip on his hair, raking his fingers through his tousled locks to smooth out the mess he’d made.

“Poor Peter Parker can’t make his girlfriend cum,” Tony mused, his grin smug, “she deserves better…”

He turned back to her and frowned at the sight of her still clothed and standing.

“Sweet girl,” he stalked towards her, “having second thoughts?”

“N-No,” she bit the inside of her cheek, “I got nervous and…then I got distracted…”

The smirk he gave her was sweet, patient; not at all in keeping with the way he’d handled Peter.

“Did you now?”

“Y-Yes, sir.”

He hugged her, sliding his hand down the back of her shorts and under her panties to grasp her bare ass as he held her close.

“It’s Tony with you, sweet girl,” he kissed her cheek, “that okay?”

“Y-Yes…Tony.”

He pressed wet kisses along her jawline, humming as she relaxed in his arms.

“Can I help you with this?” he tugged at the hem of her tank top.

She nodded, and he stepped back from her to tug up her shirt.

“Oh, sweet girl…you’re so fucking gorgeous…”

She wasn’t so sure about that, but his words still made her blush. She’d always wished her breasts were bigger, that her skin was smoother and clearer…

Peter said she was perfect, and he seemed to like her breasts well enough as they were, but the doubts lingered.

But the way Tony was looking at her…

He licked his lips and tossed her tank top over his shoulder and reached for her shorts.

“Is Pete the only man you’ve been with?”

“Yes…”

“Aww, sweet girl,” Tony slid her shorts down, leaving her panties for now, “there’s so much I can show you…”

He guided her so her back was to him, and she sucked in a tight breath as he unhooked her bra.

“Lay down for me, sweet girl,” he tapped her ass, “bra off, panties on.”

With shaking hands, she pulled down the straps of her bra and let the garment fall to the floor. She crawled onto the bed and slowly, cautiously, laid down. When her hair fell back and her breasts were no longer shielded, she covered herself with her arms.

Tony wouldn’t like it, but for now she needed it.

She looked to him and blushed as he shucked off the last of his clothes.

“Like what you see, sweet girl?”

_Yes…_

He was beautiful. Fit and trim, with a light dusting of chest hair and a spattering of scars that had her curious. And his arms… _fuck_ , his arms…

She imagined grasping them as he thrust inside of her, and she moaned.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he chuckled, stroking himself as he approached her.

Her gaze fell and her mouth went dry.

Tony was big.

_W-W-Wow…_

He gave her a wry smile as he crawled over her, pausing to grab her hands. He threaded his fingers between hers and held her hands over her head.

She felt small underneath him, but it didn’t scare her.

It thrilled her.

“T-Tony…”

There was something about the warmth he emanated that made her head spin, something about the way his gaze fell to her breasts that made her shiver…

“So fuckin’ beautiful,” he mumbled, dipping down to kiss her neck, “sweetheart…”

She turned her head to the side, giving him better access, but leaving her with an unobstructed view of Peter.

“P-Peter…”

He was touching himself; his jeans and boxer-briefs having been kicked down and off.

“He must like the sight of you under another man,” Tony mumbled into her ear, “all sweet and nervous…”

He kissed his way down her chest, humming as his lips met her breast.

“Oh, sweetheart…you’re so soft…”

Her skin erupted in gooseflesh, her heart racing as his lips neared her nipple. Eager for the warmth of his mouth, she arched up off the bed to urge him on.

He chuckled and showed her mercy, flicking his tongue over her nipple.

“Oh…T-Tony…”

She spread her legs and rolled her hips against him, gasping and writhing as his cock pressed against her crotch. When he let go of her hands, she grabbed a handful of his hair to hold him in place at her breast.

“P-Please…please, Tony…”

Despite her insecurities, there was nothing she liked more than having her nipples played with. Peter was always so gentle, so unsure…but not Tony. Tony looked dead set on devouring her.

It made her lingering doubts turn to dust.

“Fuckin’ love your tits, sweet girl,” he breathed, squeezing her firmly, “fit my hand perfectly…”

He held her gaze as he suckled her roughly, pulling her between his teeth and nipping ever-so-gently before letting her go with a wet pop.

“Hmm, someone likes her tits played with…”

He pinched her slick nipple hard, smirking when she yelped before moving to her neglected breast.

When he had both of her nipples hard and slick with his spit, he continued his descent down her body. He licked underneath her breasts, kissing the red, raised skin were her bra had dug into her before pressing a trail of kisses down her stomach.

She let go of his hair to grip the sheets on either side of her hips.

The stubble of his neatly trimmed goatee tickled her, and she giggled as he neared her naval.

“Tony…”

The smile he gave her would have made her knees buckle had she been standing.

“So impatient,” he hooked his fingers under her panties, “so demanding…”

He sat back on his haunches as he tugged her panties down and off.

“So wet… _fuck_ , sweetheart…”

She watched him with rapt focus as he balled them up and tossed them in Peter’s direction.

“Do you get this wet for him?” Tony nodded toward Peter, “do you get this demanding with him?”

She bit her lip and slowly shook her head.

“Thought so…”

Tony grabbed her ankles and slowly eased her legs back, his strong hands traveling up her shins as her knees bent. His gaze dropped from her face to between her legs as he spread them, and just like that her nerves returned.

Someone other than her boyfriend was looking at her… _there_. Someone other than her boyfriend was going to…going to…

Tony was more experienced than Peter. What if she disappointed him? What if she wasn’t any good or did something stupid that turned him off?

“T-Tony…”

That was it. That was all it took.

He caught her change in tone and his features softened.

“Sweetheart…”

He crawled back atop her, pointedly keeping his cock from bumping against her as he moved to comfort her.

“Talk to me,” he urged as he kissed her cheek, “please…”

“It’s stupid…”

“I doubt that,” he said softly, “tell me…”

She sighed.

“I don’t wanna disappoint you,” she swallowed hard, “I…I guess I just don’t know what to do…”

The affection in his eyes startled her and when she tried to look away, he patiently and gently coaxed her back.

“You can’t disappoint me,” he assured her, fingers lightly grazing the apples of her cheek, “it’s impossible, so get rid of that idea right now. Second, you don’t have to do anything. If you want to call it right here, right now, that’s it, sweetheart. We don’t do anything you don’t want to do.”

She could only nod.

It was easy to see, right then and there, why Peter was so wowed by him. Tony was stretched over her, naked and hard, and he wasn’t pressing past her worries to get what he wanted. Sure he was handsome and intelligent (and filthy fucking rich) but none of that mattered in the moment.

Not when his eyes reflected so much more than she could possibly hope to put into words.

“I know I want this,” she managed, “I just…I don’t know what to do to make this good for you too…”

He pinched her chin and, if it was even possible, his expression radiated even more affection.

It was overwhelming.

“Like I told Pete, this is about you. I’m going to love every second with you, regardless of how we do it, sweetheart.”

He lightly kissed her lips.

“Whatever you need…”

She wrapped her arms around him and, licking her lips quickly, kissed him back.

Their kiss quickly deepened, and she spread her legs wide, desperate for him to continue where he left off.

_Please…please…please…Tony, fuck…_

When he made no move to enter her, she awkwardly reached down between them.

Tony mumbled her name against her lips.

“P-Please…”

His cock twitched as her fingers grazed it.

“Tony…please…”

He bit her bottom lip and reached down to grab her hand.

“Look at Pete, sweet girl,” he positioned himself between her legs, “look at him when I give you my cock…”

The head of his cock pressed between her slick folds and she gasped, arching up off the bed as the anticipation became almost too much to bear.

“Tony…”

“Look at him, sweetheart,” he said more firmly, groaning as he prodded her opening.

She turned back toward Peter.

He’d shed his shirt and was now completely naked in his seat. Sweat slicked his brow and made his hair stick to his skin. His abs flexed as he strained, the rapid jerks of his hand making his hips lift up with each downward stroke. He cupped his balls with his free hand.

She gasped as Tony breached her, but somehow managed to keep her focus on Peter.

_Oh…my…god…_

“Oh, _fuck_ , sweetheart,” Tony groaned through gritted teeth, “ _fuck_ …you’re so tight…”

He gave a short, experimental thrust and she keened as he slid right in.

She cried out his name as a string of curses left his lips.

Tony was buried inside of her, balls deep with only a single, half-hearted thrust…

And, _fuck_ , it was amazing.

She dug her nails into his back as he held himself there.

“T-Tony…”

Before, with Peter, she’d needed a lot of prep. He’d use lube and carefully work her open with his slender fingers. Even then, it had been awkward initially. Uncomfortable, though not really painful, and with patience and practice they’d gotten the hang of it.

But this…

Tony hadn’t needed any of that.

Yes, it was snug, but she found herself loving the fullness, loving the burn as he held himself deep inside of her.

She needed more.

“P-P-Please,” she gasped for breath, “f-fuck me…Tony, please…”

With a deep, rumbling groan, Tony nipped her shoulder and eased back a bit.

It pulled a wanton, wrecked sound from her.

“Let him hear you, sweet girl,” Tony growled, slamming into her.

She keened, her toes curling as he stoked something deep inside of her.

“Let him know how much you love it…”

Another deep, punishing thrust had her raking her nails down his back.

But if it hurt, he gave no indication.

“How much you love my cock…”

“Y-Yes!”

She spread her legs and mewled as he set a rough, punishing pace.

It was all too much, all to perfect.

His cock, so thick and deep inside of her…

The sight from the corner of her eye of Peter watching…

His weight pressing her into the mattress with each thrust…

“This is what you need?” Tony managed breathlessly, “this…is what he can’t give you…”

He curled in over her, nuzzling the curve of her neck and surprising her with a change of pace that immediately made her eyes well with tears.

_O-Oh fuck…_

She’d never actually cum _during_ sex. She had come close, yes, but her release usually came after Peter had his.

But if the tingling pressure building up inside of her was any indication, that wasn’t going to be the case with Tony.

“D-Don’t stop!” she practically shouted, “T-Tony! Fuck! Oh, god –

“I know, sweetheart,” he sucked a love bite into her neck, “fuck…I-I know…”

Her clit rubbed against his groin with each thrust. It robbed her of her ability to form a coherent sentence, and as she drew closer to her release all she could do was whimper and stammer his name.

He praised her, somehow managing to mumble sweet words as he plundered her.

“ _Fuck_ , baby…”

She wrapped her legs around him, squeezing tight to keep him close.

“So cock-hungry…”

Her mind was spinning.

“Pete deprives you of this at home?”

She was _so_ close.

“It’s cause he’s just a boy, baby,” Tony sucked the lobe of her ear, “you need a man if you wanna feel this good…”

“Y-Yes…”

“You need me…don’t you?”

A sharp cry left her as she came on his cock.

“Ah, good girl…”

He fucked her through it, not allowing her a reprieve to catch her breath.

_F-F-F-Fuck…_

“So good at taking cock…”

She clawed at his back, sobbing as he pushed her towards another orgasm.

“You love this cock…don’t you, sweet girl?”

“Yes!” she shouted, biting his shoulder to stifle her cries.

Her second orgasm was sharp and quick, seizing her body like a jolt of electricity before petering out. It left her limp and sweat-soaked under him, a quivery mess that could only moan and beg as he fucked her.

Tony came shortly after he pulled a third orgasm from her, spilling deep inside of her.

She clung to him as spurts of his thick, hot cum shot inside of her.

“T-Tony…”

He just barely caught himself from collapsing atop her.

Weakly braced on his elbows, he peppered her face and chest with sloppy kisses.

“My god, baby,” he slipped his arms under her to hug her close, “you’re fucking amazing…”

She raised a weak, trembling hand to rake her fingers through his sweaty hair.

“You…you are.”

He snorted in amusement. She fully expected him to take her praise and run with it, but he didn’t.

Instead, he kissed her; slowly and softly.

She felt all warm and tingly inside and immediately saddened at the thought that this was it - their fun night was over. It was a silly thought. They all knew going into this it was a one-time thing.

When Tony broke their kiss, she smiled; trying really hard to hide her disappointment.

She doubted it went over his head though.

Tony kissed her forehead. He propped himself up better, his softening cock still inside of her, and looked to Peter.

He clicked his tongue.

“Who gave you permission to cum, kid?” he scolded.

“N-No one, sir,” Peter stammered, looking down at the cum on his stomach in shame, “I-I just thought –

“Mouthy, selfish little thing, aren’t you?” Tony interrupted, scowling, “no wonder you can’t make your girl cum…”

“S-Sir –

“Get over here,” Tony barked, finally slipping from her as he sat back, “put yourself to good use…”

She sighed in contentment as he slipped his fingers between her sopping folds, prodding her tender opening and scooping his cum up as it dripped from her.

“I made a mess in your girl,” Tony smirked, giving her a dark and needy look, “you’re going to lick it up…”

She bit her lip.

“Then I want to see what you learned.”

Tony winked at her.

The night, it seemed, was not over.

**Author's Note:**

> ...and onward to D!
> 
> Will it be under 1k words? Not likely! lol


End file.
